Pookie Fanfic - I Thought You Were My Friend
Pookie Fanfic: I Thought You Were My Friend is a fanfic that Stampy Cat Fangirl will be making alone, so please do not edit without permission! The fanfic is about about two pookies name Lilia and Penny who are best friends. They faced many challenges together, shared happy moments together, and everything was perfect... Until one day they both went into a pookie contest. Chapter 1: Best Friends Lilia's POV It always felt good to be in the petshop. There were so many interesting things to do here, and the workers were so nice. It was even better with my best friend, Penny. I could never let her go, we always looked out for each other. Some people said we were like the ultimate duo! I walked out for breakfast. "Morning Lilia!" called out Nurse Rosy's cheerful voice. "Where's Penny?" She asked. "She's still sleeping. I thought it would be better to let her sleep." I replied. She was one of the nicest people I met, besides Penny. Penny's POV It always felt good to be in the petshop. A wonderful life for everyone, there was no other place I'd rather be. Except having a real home. I've always wondered what happened to my mom, but who knows. I woke up really late in the morning. "OHMYGODWHATTIMEISIT!" I screamed. Then I realized it was only 8:30 AM. I rubbed my eyes. "Where is Lilia?" I thought. "Calm down Penny, its only 8:30" Lilia walked over to me. "Wanna go back to the puffle park again?" "Yes!" I shouted. Chapter 2: Puffle Park No One's POV "Weee!" Both Penny and Lilia shouted as they slid down the slide. "Hey look! Its Ruby and Bella! Hi guys!" Bella shouted as she ran over to them. "Hey Bella! Hi Lilia!" Bella said happily. "Guys, a little help here?" Ruby asked as she was trying to pull Samuel out. "Samuel got himself stuck in the tire swing again." She explained. "Again?" Lilia complained. "Oh all right" Samuel finally managed to come out of the tire swing. "Thanks guys!" Samuel said. "Don't mention it!" Ruby replied. Nurse Rosy stepped out into the park. "Bella, can you please come with me?" Nurse Rosy asked. "Sure, why?" Bella asked with curious eyes. She followed Nurse Rosy into the pet shop. "Ooh! I wanna come!" Ruby shouted as she ran over to the pet shop. ~~Time skip~~ "Bella has been gone for hours!" Penny complained. "Maybe we should check inside the petshop? Ruby didn't come out either!" She replied. "Okay." They went inside. "Nurse Rosy, where is Ruby?" Lilia asked. "She's in her room sweetie." Nurse Rosy replied as she carried bags of Java into the kitchen. "I wonder why?" Penny thought in her head. "Maybe she is with Bella? Those too are good friends! They would never leave each other!" Penny knocked on Ruby's door. "Ruby, let us in! We wanna see Bella!" She cried and starting pounding on the door. "Penny! Calm down! You might wake up the newborns!" Lilia said as she calmed Penny down. "Bella.... Isn't here." Ruby said behind the door sadly. "WHERE IS SHE?! DID SHE DIE?! OMG I HOPE NOT I WILL CRY IF SHE DID AKSJDHEYSHJDJRUEJEUDJDJDJDJDJSKSKSLAA!!!!" Penny began pounding on the door again. "FINE! I'LL TELL YOU THE STORY" screamed Ruby as she blasted open the door. They both stared at Ruby shocked. Ruby had never been this grumpy to them before. "S-she's been adopted." Chapter 3 - The Contest Lilia's POV So, after that, Penny and I were very sad. We then saw a mumu dancing and advertising a pookie contest. We agreed to go, and we went. I walked in the igloo and slumped on a pink beanbag. Penny's POV Lilia and I went to a pookie contest, and sat beside each other. The missy stepped in. "Hello sweeties!" The Missy said as she waved to all the pookies. "Hwi Missy Moo!" The pookies replied. "I would like to introduce to you...BIGGY!" A pretty biggy with a sidetied and sunglasses walked in, waving. "And...UPPIE!" A diva uppie walked in. "You guys know the rules, right?" The Missy asked. "Wes!" Exclaimed all the pookies. "Then lets start! First theme, pink!" Pink was easy for me. I took out my pink boa, a CP pink sweater, my favorite pink bunny Mr Cuddles, and my ballet shoes. Lilia's POV Pink? That was super easy! I took out my pink fluffy tiara, my boa, my ballet costume, a pink balloon, and my pink bunny shoes. I crossed my fingers and hopes I would stay in. There were a lot of pookies competing with us. Missy's POV It was a very hard time deciding who would be out. Finally, I decided Emily would be out. She wasn't wearing a lot of pink items, only wearing a pink dress and ballet shoes. "I'm sorry sweetie! Your out!" Emily sniffled and started crying. "Maid!" A young lady went and picked up Emily and drover her back to the pet shop. Chapter 4: Friendship Burns, And So Do I No One's POV Lilia and Penny were the final pookies left. "Theme is.... RARE!" Exclaimed the Missy. It was the final theme. Lilia and Penny were both trying hard to win. Both forgot about each other for a moment. Lilia's POV I was really excited to see who would win. If Penny won, I wouldn't really care. And if I won, who cares, I got a Fam Fam and we could just visit Penny in the petshop now and then. I put on my rare pink earmuffs, the rare pink boa, the pink t shirt, a bunny, and my rarest shoes. Penny's POV I was hoping both of us could win somehow. There's got to be a way, we can't leave each other! We were best friends! I put on my queen crown, the rare blue boa, the pink butterfly shirt, the holiday teddy, and my ballet shoes. I wasn't that rare, so I crossed my fingers and hoped for the best. Missy's POV It was hard choosing who would be out. They were both rare, and they were cute. This was the hardest decision I had to make. The pookie who would be out was..... No Ones POV I'm so sorry cutie! Your out!" The missy told Penny. "What?!" Penny thought in her head. "But me and Lilia have to stick together!" Penny shouted. "Right Lilia?" Lilia pretended not to hear and ignored her. "I'm sorry sweetie, you have to leave." Missy said. "Weave!" Lilia shouted at Penny. Penny was shocked. Lilia would never leave her behind. Were they still friends? The maid took Penny by the hand firmly and leaded her to the car. Penny was frozen with shock and didn't even struggle to go back. She walked to the car. "I will get REVENGE." Penny thought in her head. "Come on sweetie! We're going home!" The missy told Lilia. She picked her and put her in her limo. "What have I done?" Lilia thought. "Is this really me?" I don't deserve to have Fam Fam after what I did. Friendship burns, and so do I." Lilia thought as tears streamed down her cheek. Back At The Petshop Penny was never the same. During the time at the Pookie Contest, Nurse Rosy retired, though she left a present for Penny before she left. It was a teddy bear holding a heart that says, "Goodbye my friend." Penny cried when she saw it. Ruby mysteriously disappeared. Lilia and the missy moo were reported both to be killed in a car crash, which Penny felt a little bit sad for, although a twinge of happiness fired in her because of what Lilia did to her. The truth was, the missy moo was a pookie hater in disguise, the biggy was also a pookie hater, and the uppie was part of the pookie hater thingy too. The missy was only targeting poor Lilia, but the car accident was so severe it he car exploded right after biggy and uppie escaped. The Missy's flipper was caught into a cord and it was tied around her flipper really tight. The biggy and uppie were both arrested. Lilia's body was never found. Eventually, Penny grew into a middle and was eventually adopted. At this stage, she no longer felt sad that Lilia died. She was a traitor. But little did she know Lilia wished she never betrayed her when she was still alive. Or was she?